


Adagio

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿En verdad no tienes idea de cómo bailar, cierto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adagio

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Thor pertenecen a Kenneth Branagh, Kevin Feige, Ashley Edward Miller, Zack Stentz, Don Payne, Estudios Marvel y Paramount Pictures y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Loki le hace esa pregunta cuando llevan más de cinco minutos tomados de las manos, balanceándose de un lado a otro en la pista de baile mientras, a su alrededor, otros alumnos hacen todo un espectáculo, con piruetas, cargadas, saltos, risitas tontas, esguinces de tobillo, llantos, advertencias de los profesores... El adolescente de ojos verdes y cabello negro siente una punzada de envidia en la boca del estómago.

A Thor se le colorean las mejillas de rojo y niega con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

—Te lo advertí cuando te pedí que vinieras conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

Loki suspira y asiente, deteniéndose. Está de acuerdo en que debería bastarle con el hecho de que Thor Odinson —exactamente: el Jodido Thor Odinson— lo invitara al baile de fin de cursos, poniéndolo por encima de un montón de posibles y _mejores_ parejas, pero mentiría si dijera que se está divirtiendo. O quién sabe. Tal vez sólo hace falta que le encuentre el gusto a eso de balancearse como un pingüino ebrio en medio de un montón de personas que tienen el descaro de comportarse como bailarines profesionales _y disfrutar la noche más que él_.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de haber venido? —Pregunta, mañoso, sin darse cuenta de que eso provoca que Thor frunza el ceño, un poco incómodo—. Pude haberme quedado en casa, viendo un maratón de _Star Wars_ y comiendo palomitas.

Thor hace una mueca y le suelta las manos, lo que envía una alerta al cerebro de Loki. ¿Enserio? ¿Ya lo hizo? No llevan ni una maldita hora en el salón de fiestas y ya metió la pata. Ahora, es turno del grandote para decir algo hiriente y mandarlo a la mierda. Pero, para su sorpresa, Thor solamente sonríe y fija su profunda mirada azul en el rostro de Loki, que siente una agrura atorada en el pecho.

—No sé tú —comenta, con una expresión extraña cubriéndole la cara—, pero el motivo por el que estoy aquí, es que _quiero_ pasar mi última noche como estudiante de colegio medio _contigo,_ bailando o hablando, quizá sólo observándonos —el rubor en sus mejillas se espesa. Loki siente el corazón en la garganta—. Tampoco me molesta la idea de marcharnos temprano y tener un maratón de películas. _Star Wars_ está bien. 

Loki se traga el nudo de ansiedad que se había formado en su garganta al creer que había cometido un error y ríe por lo bajo. Se acerca a su mesa y toma su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla. Luego, se estira para coger también la de Thor y se la entrega.

—De acuerdo, nos vamos —dice, risueño—, ¿tu casa o la mía?

Thor murmura algo, fingiendo pensar detenidamente su respuesta.

—¿Te asustas si te digo que mis padres están fuera de la ciudad?

Loki ríe y se para en puntas para besarlo en los labios.

Primer beso.

Espontáneo.

Thor enrojece de nuevo y Loki siente que va a vomitar un puñado de mariposas.  

—En verdad espero que hagas _otras cosas_ mucho mejor de lo que bailas —bromea, antes de tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo a la salida del salón.


End file.
